This invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition comprising a certain phosphate binder, said phosphate binder comprises particles having a certain particle size distribution particularly adapted for the preparation of improved tablets and other pharmaceutical compositions.
WO 20101015827 A2 discloses a ferric iron composition for use in a method of treating hyperphosphatemia, wherein the ferric iron composition is a solid ligand-modified poly oxo-hydroxy metal ion material represented by the formula (MxLy(OH)n), wherein M one or more metal ions that comprise Fe3+ Ions, L represents one or more ligands that comprise a carboxylic acid ligand, or an ionised form thereof, and OH represents oxo or hydroxy groups and wherein the material has a polymeric structure in which the ligands L are substantially randomly substituted for the oxo or hydroxy groups and wherein the solid ligand-modified poly oxo-hydroxy metal ion material having one or more reproducible physico-chemical properties. While this document mentions certain particle sizes of the solid ligand-modified poly oxo-hydroxy metal ion material, it does not disclose any particle size distribution for a particular pharmaceutical composition, but only a particle size distribution of the freshly prepared phosphate binder materials. Accordingly this document does not teach anything about the relevance of the particle size distribution to be used for a pharmaceutical composition. WO 20101015827 A2 does not contain any example of a specific pharmaceutical composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,281 relates to a process for the selective reduction of the amount of inorganic phosphate in an aqueous liquid feed containing protein, in addition to said inorganic phosphate, without significantly adversely affecting said protein, which comprises: contacting an aqueous liquid feed, containing phosphate ions and protein, with an adsorbent composition comprising; at least one polynuclear metal oxyhydroxide covalently bound to an adsorbent base material. It mentions some particle sizes of the adsorbent base or support material (e.g. silicate, silicon dioxide, glyceryl modified silicagel, a glyceryl modified glass, and a polymer), but not for the phosphate adsorbent and the polynuclear metal oxyhydroxide. In the examples the phosphate binder is used in an extracorporeal treatment. There is no disclosure of a specific administrable pharmaceutical composition except for known soluble metal oxyhydroxide/polyol complexes.